Chef Bunny
Chef Bunny (also known as Salty) is rabbid who is dressed up as a cook, he is a minor antagonist in Rayman Raving Rabbids, a secondary antagonist of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, a minor protagonist in Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party, and a major villain in Rabbids Rumble. Rayman Raving Rabbids He is seen in the minigame: Bunnies like to stuff themselves, where rayman has to draw something for him to eat, at the end of the minigame, he burps and faints. Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 He has a much bigger role in this game. In the FPS games, he is the second boss, he hides behind a cardboard cutout. The player has to defeat the attacking bunnies, and the cardboard cutout will rise, giving the player a chance to hit him, after he is defeated he runs away, and a To Be Continued screen appears. He once again appears as the final boss battle with the same tactics exept that he has a shield instead of a cardboard cutout, however once the player defeats him, he starts farting uncontrolably as he fly's all around the screen and then lands in the middle of it, and then a rabbid UFO falls on him.His apearence has changed,as he is slightly bigger then normal rabbids and has a moustache. Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party His apearece is the same as in the first game .He appears in a commercial where the player must shake the wii remote to help him make a pizza, once done, he makes a pizza box, opens it, sees a small pizza and puts it in the microwave, after a few moments he takes the pizza out and becomes happy as the pizza got big. Rabbids Rumble He returns in Rabbids Rumble under the alias Salty as his rumble name. He serves as the third boss and the main villain of the Cooking Rabbid world. Upon completing the second world he and his associates shall be released and escape, it is up to the player to go through his world, come to his level and defeat him, from then he will be unlocked and the player can be him. Rabbids Invasion (TV series) In the Rabbids Invasion episode Rabbids vs. the Vacuum Cleaner a rabbid is wearing a chef hat, which is probably a reference to him, or that rabbid possibly is him. However he actually does appear in Rabbid Home as a minor protagonist-turned-key antagonist where he cooks sausages in a barbacue for his friend as a celebration for a soon arrival on the moon, however three rabbids mess it all up, which angers the chef and he immediately bans those three rabbids from the junkyard. Afterwards he is not seen again. He is the main antagonist in the episode Rabbid Re-Freeze where he and his competitore accidentally stop Lapinibernatus from entering his time machine and freeze him. Afterwards, the two have a fish cooking competition until they run out of fish. After seeing a frozen Lapinibernatus the cooking duo conclude he can be cooked and eaten. Thankfully, the apprentice manages to defeat the duo and evade them by warping back to the TV time machine. However, he accidentally brings Lapinibernatus back to the day he was found frozen. Revealing that all this time Lapinibernatus's freezing and thawing was all made in one huge loop. Gallery X1080-pj6.jpg Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion